


Pride Month 2020

by Imperial_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nurse, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But nothing gets fixed, Final Battle, Flying, Guilt, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Im tired, M/M, Malfoy Manor, POV Alternating, POV Harry Potter, POV Tom Riddle, Rainbows, Sunsets, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom has a heart in this, enjoy til later, its 2 in the am, pridemonth2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Princess/pseuds/Imperial_Princess
Summary: Basically me following the pride month prompt calendar as best I can with Tomarry.1st - Storm: Tom is haunted by a bad day at work; The rain helps wash the guilt away.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Pride Month 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is haunted by a bad day at work; The rain helps wash the guilt away.  
> AU: Tom is an ER nurse, Harry is a Law Enforcement Person (idk what kind tho my brian doesn't stretch That much.)

Harry gasped and shot up in bed as thunder crashed, rattling the windows. Disoriented, he looked at the spot in their bed where Tom should be to find... Nothing. The sheets were cool and his pillow was unrumpled, suggesting he either got up a while ago or, more likely, never came to bed in the first place. Sighing, Harry squinted as his nightstand for his glasses and shuffled out of bed and across the floor. The air was warm and humid, and he could almost feel the electricity from the lightning.

"Tom?" he called out into the dark livingroom. He fumbled for the lightswitch before cathing it on his thumb and bathing the room in a harsh white glow. Again reduced to squinting, he shielded his eyes with his hand and glanced around the room, only to confirm his suspicions; Tom wasn't here either. He was about to give up and try calling him when he caught a glimpse of light through the kitchen curtains. Padding softly to the door, Harry pulled aside the blinds to find what he was looking for.

Tom's silhouette was leaning forward against the porch railing, looking out into the rain. Stepping onto the slick porch, Harry carefully made his way over and stood quietly beside him.

"It helps. Being out here, does. I know it won't fix what happened, and I know I need to let it go, but," Tom bowed his head for a moment before looking at Harry. "I can't forget her eyes, Harry. They were so blue." He paused and took a deep breath, then continued. "What did I do wrong? I should've been able to save her." He looked back at the street.

Harry frowned. He knew his partner's job was a tough one, probably moreso than his own. He rarely saw people die; Tom saw someone go nearly every day. He just never knew the toll it was taking on him. He stood and watched as Tom hunched over, shoulders shaking gently. "Tom... I don't know what it's like, and I won't pretend to." He moved forward, bending down next to Tom. "But I know her death wasn't your fault. You did what you could, and you can't hold yourself accountable for the inevitable."

Tom took a shuddering breath before burying his face in the shorter man's neck. Sobs wracked his body as he clung to Harry. "I'm supposed to _save_ people, Harry. I'm supposed to be calm and professional while I watch them bleed out on the table." His voice broke and he looked up at Harry, eyes full of anguish. "How am I supposed to watch them die and move on like nothing happened?"

Harry was at a loss. There was nothing he could say to fix it, so he didn't. He just held Tom close until his sobs turned to quiet gasps and he was able to pick himself up. Harry smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Come back inside and get some dry pants on, you're soaked, and I'm not too far behind you." Tom huffed and grinned down at him fondly. "Ah yes. My knight in soggy trousers. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around Harry as they walked inside, rain still pouring onto the street.


	2. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory for every colour of the rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what the prompt meant, but hey. It was open for interpretation. So I interpreted it. Let me know if anything needs fixed, I just finished this (0205) and my eyes are tired.

Red  
-  
Harry looked across the invisible circle towards the man he'd unexplicably fallen in love with. Perhaps it could be explained, but to do so would be to destroy any of Dumbledore's remaining honour, and there was only so much people are willing to believe. Who would listen when he told them about Tom, the poor orphan who was bullied until he grew strong enough to fight back? Or Thomas, the brilliant but quiet Head Boy who was forced into the dark because of his professor's meddling? Marvolo, the charming employee at Borgin & Burke's who had a nasty habit of lusting after the more priceless artifacts he was sent to collect? And Voldemort, the man so scared of Death that his soul clung to an innocent child in order to survive? He would be called crazy, or worse. Eyes full of anguish, green met scarlet. "Try... Try for some remorse."  
\--------  
Orange  
-  
Harry looked over at Tom from the Gryffindor table, trying to subtly catch his attention but to no avail. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he laid his head in his hands.

"Oi, look what we've got here, Fab!"

"Looks as though our little wee Hadrian is feeling blue, huh, Gid?" The Prewett twins plopped down next to him, wearing identical grins. "I'd say his boyfriend-"

"No, lover-"

"Paramour sound interesting doesn't it?"

"Yes, his paramour isn't giving him the attention he deserves."

"Well said, Gideon!"

"Only half as good as you, Fabian!"

"It's okay, little Harry, we can take care of you just fine," the twins chorused. Harry smiled wistfully, remembering his own set of twins, men he hoped would both be alive and well by the time he got back to them. "We might even make him jealous."

'Jealous Voldemort, now wouldn't that be a sight.' Harry chuckled quietly before responding. "Thank you for the offer, but I do prefer the two of you alive and unharmed, and I cannot be held accountable for anything Tom may do if you provoke him." The twins grinned at him before shrugging and walking away to bother their younger sister. Harry looked back at Tom and his smile faded. The boy was staring at him with a calculating look on his face. Already, he could see the beginnings of the man that would kill his family.  
\--------  
Yellow  
-  
The potion bubbled quickly as Harry and Tom watched, before settling to a slow rolling. Harry whooped and pumped his fist in the air. "We did it!" he exclaimed, turning to see Tom grinning. "That we did. Now tell me Hadrian, what are you going to use yours for?"

Harry swallowed and looked away. He didn't like the predatory gleam in Tom's eyes as he asked the question. "What makes you think I'd tell you?" Tom laughed before replying.

"Oh, nothing, really. I just thought you might not want to waste such an expensive potion." He stepped around the table towards Harry. "Trivial matters like winning a girl's affections can be done without the use of Felix, surely you know that." Now he was almost touching Harry. Panicked, Harry backed away, nearly tripping over his bag.

"It's none of your business, but I wouldn't waste it on a girl," he spat out before fleeing the dungeons.  
\--------  
Green  
-  
Voldemort didn't know what to make of Hadrian. Not when he came to Hogwarts in the middle of his sixth year, (Hadrian's fifth) only to be sorted into Gryffindor. Not when he quickly became "Tom's" only academic competition, beating some of the records he'd set last year. And cetainly not now, when he opened Hogwarts' greatest secret, only to find the boy already standing the the middle of it. Jaw clenched, he strode toward him, eyes glinting in the firelight.

"Hello, Riddle." Harry turned to face him, and Voldemort's eyes widened. The flickering of the torches caught the boy's eyes and illuminated them, giving his face an overall eerie look.

"How did you get in here? I am the only one-"

"You are one of many who can open this chamber, Riddle. Parseltongue isn't a skill limited to your bloodline." The harsh lines given to his face by the fire were beautiful, if Voldemort could recognise such a thing. He stepped closer, almost cautious, as if the boy didn't want to scare him away. ¤Let me show you.¤

His back stiffened and Voldemort could have sworn the language coming from Hadrian's mouth was different from /his/ Parseltongue. Why else would he be entraced by the sounds spilling from his lips? ¤How,¤ he whispered, grasping the boy's arm.

¤Like this.¤ The last thing Voldemort saw were Hadrian's eyes, greener than an Avada. Then nothing but the feeling of lips on his and hands grasping his robes.  
\--------  
Blue  
-  
Harry grinned as the wind sped past his face. While borrowed brooms had nothing on his Firebolt, the rush he got from being in the air was the same. The feeling of speeding through the air with almost nothing supporting him was exhilarating. He knew he wouldn't fall, it came with the territory when you were the youngest seeker in a century, but the idea of falling boosted his pulse until all he could hear was his heart and the wind. Looking at the Manor, he waved at the black-covered figure standing on the porch and looped around to show off. Watching as the figure shook it's head, Harry laughed a flew off into the clear sky.  
\--------  
Purple  
-  
The sun was casting deep shadows over the grounds as Voldemort stood next to Hadrian. The younger man seemed distracted, which was odd. He was usually very attentive when it was just the two of them. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

Hadrian sighed before shaking his head. "No, Tom. Just thinking." Voldemort frowned. Hadrian knew why he detested his given name, yet still insisted on using it. Only while they were alone, of course. In public, it was 'My Lord,' said with a teasing look in his eyes. But never 'Voldemort.' No, Hadrian never called him by his chosen name. Just as he never bowed to him like the others had. "Hadrian, what is it."

He jerked his arm away, eyes alight with fury. "I said it's nothing Tom, leave it alone!" His chest heaved, and Voldemort wondered if this was the final exchange that would drive his Hadrian away. "I'm fine," he said, looking towards the setting sun. The sky was filled with different pinks, reds, yellows, and purples, like a child had spilled their paint cup and all the colours mixed in decided to each make their own path.

Voldemort sighed and grabbed Hadrian's hand. "I will leave it be if you promise me you won't be hurt." A pause, then; "I'll be alright. I promise." Relieved, he pressed a kiss to his temple before letting go.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." As he walked towards the Manor, he got a sudden urge to look back. Hadrian stood alone, a solid black silhouette highlighted by the purple shadows of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it isnt evident, after the Purple scene, Harry goes back to his time, to find nothing changed, leading to Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, this is my first fic in a Long Time.


End file.
